Preocupaciones de ángeles
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Después de años de relación el primer beso entre ellos fue especial y Mahiru se sentía orgulloso de eso, estaba ansioso de volver a hacerlo, pero los demás ya no se dieron (Mahiru x Licht)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual.

* * *

 **Preocupaciones de ángeles**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Después de años de relación el primer beso entre ellos fue especial y Mahiru se sentía orgulloso de eso. Fue en una tarde mientras los dos llegaban de hacer las compras, el castaño se acercó y lo besó, Licht le correspondió. Inesperado y sencillo. Simplemente los labios se conectaron con tanta fuerza que se les hacía extraño no haberlo hecho desde antes.

Escaparon unos cuantos suspiros, las manos se acercaron y los cuerpos se encontraron. Una energía poderosa y maravillosa, incluso Licht lo admitió después del contacto, Mahiru estaba ansioso de volver a hacerlo, pero los demás, ya no se dieron.

Ya que cada que lo intentaba el ángel lo rechazaba. Sabía que algo sucedía entre ellos después de su primer beso porqué Licht lo esquivaba, se alejaba y parecía incómodo de tenerlo cerca. Cuándo lo atrapaba entre sus brazos, se escurría veloz, si se acercaba, volteaba el rostro, si le hablaba, él parecía ignorarlo. Ya eran raras las ocasiones en las que Licht permitía tocarlo.

Le estaba preocupando, a lo mejor hizo algo mal, la pregunta era, ¿qué?

¿No le gustó? ¿Le mordió? ¿No sabía besar? ¿Su aliento olía mal?

Bueno, él prefirió irse por lo sencillo. Y aprovechando que ahora lo tenía a su merced mientras le sacaba el cabello, decidió aprovecharlo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Licht? —preguntó cuándo terminaba sus húmedos cabellos oscuros.

El ángel se tensó, Mahiru lo percibió a través de la toalla por lo que la dejo a un lado para continuar.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — insistió con calma, al no ver alguna respuesta favorable, volvió a tocar el tema —Si algo malo pasa entre nosotros deberías decirlo. Somos novios, daré lo mejor de mí para que te sientes a gusto.

Shirota aprehendió su mano y lo proyectó hacia su cuerpo. El eve de la pereza lo apegó a él y el perfume de éste lo embriagó, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo, aspiró de ese toxico y enviciado momento. Licht estaba perdiendo su pureza, ya no era tan fuerte a las tentaciones de él.

Sus intentos de distanciarse fácilmente fueron derrumbados ante la insistencia de esa persona, Mahiru no debería ser un demonio, él debería ser un ángel como él.

— Me estoy corrompiendo.

Confesó, Mahiru no le respondió y en cambio, lo abrazó más hacia él, rodeándole con cariño entre sus brazos para que sintiera su apoyo moral y pudiera continuar. El morocho acomodó su barbilla contra el hombro de Shirota y éste sintió el frio de sus hebras que se pegaban en su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Me estás corrompiendo — lo culpó, mientras se alejaba y esos fríos ojos grises le permitieron observar la inquietud — Ya no me siento igual, tú me estás matando. Ya no soy tan fuerte como antes y no me puedo negar a estas sensaciones demoniacas.

Licht sabía que algo estaba pasando, cada que Mahiru paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo a él lo gobernaban sensaciones demoniacas, sentía calor, escalofríos y al final, su corazón latía más fuerza que la necesaria.

Era experimentar con la muerte, pero una sensación de peligro que al mismo ángel le terminaba gustando. A él no debía gustarle ese tipo de sensaciones.

Su voz se quebraba y a veces las palabras no articulaban con frecuencia. Su mente moría entre sus brazos y aroma.

No encontraba coherencia, Mahiru era peligroso, tal peligroso como los demonios que él debía exterminar.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo Mahiru? Shirota le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

—Ya no puedo besarte. La rata de mierda me lo dijo.

El castaño casi quería darse de golpes contra la pared al escucharlo las conclusiones del porqué no se dejaba tocarlo, ¿en serio? Bueno, siendo Licht, fácilmente si lo creía capaz de creerse semejante fanfarronería.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Lawless sobre esto, pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era solucionar las cosas con su actual novio. Intentó sujetar la mano del ángel, la cual esquivó con rapidez y le dejo una sensación amarga a Shirota, no se contuvo en expresarlo a través de sus ojos cafés.

Bien no iba a presionarlo.

Ver a huir a Licht de él, lo hizo sentir un vacío interminable.

—No va a pasar nada —le aseguró, carraspeó antes de continuar —Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo. Eso que sientes se llama estar enamorado y yo también lo siento.

—¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

—Te lo puedo asegurar —sonrió para transmitirle la misma sabiduría.

—¿El calor?

—Tanto que me asfixio.

—¿Los escalofríos?

—Necesito millones de cobijas para poder quitármelas.

—¿Las cosquillas?

—La más molestas del mundo.

—¿Y patear a la rata de mierdo?

—No, eso no.

Mahiru no entendía de dónde provenía tanta violencia, pero posterior a eso prosiguió.

—Si se siente bien, no está mal. Déjame besarte para limpiarte la maldad que te está lastimando.

Licht guardó silencio, le otorgó la palabra. Shirota lo entendió, por lo que poco a poco, buscaron esas conexión que les hacía falta, la que a Mahiru le gustaba y la que a Licht le hacía olvidar, fue lento en dónde saboreaban el sabor del otro hasta que el Eve de la pereza rompió la ternura cuándo lo obligó a costarse sobre el lecho y empezó a escalar un peldaño entre la lujuria cuándo la boca empezó a moverse frenética contra la de Licht.

El aire se hizo presente y les recordó que no eran inmortales, por lo que a regañadientes tuvieron que separarse.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó después de besarlo, los suspiros del ángel le erizaba la piel —¿te sigues sintiendo sucio?

—No, ya no —puesto que la suciedad se había esfumado y ahora sólo quedaban las ganas de volver a adueñarse de los labios de Shirota.

—Eso es bueno.

La respuesta del ángel lo dejo complacido y algo enternecido. Mahiru sonrió, tan brillante que Licht se cegó y al fin tuvo valentía para tomar la mano del castaño, gesto que el de cabellos cafés no tardó en imitar. Se quedaron así, con una posición incómoda sobre la cama, las manos entrelazadas y el latir de sus corazones.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
